Why did you Leave? Why did you forget?
by Random person number 8
Summary: OSul has come back from many weeks of being an a Solo death Scythe mission. He left Maka and they believ shes gone insane. Hwne a girl from Soul's past comes she tells Maka to forget. SoulXMaka
1. I need a Doctor

_I'm about to lose my mind You've been gone for so long, I'm running out of time I need a doctor, call me a doctor I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life_

The dirty blond meister sat on her weapons bed, curled up under the sheets. He had really left. And he wouldn't be back for a few weeks. This had all happened a month ago.

"Soul, why did you have to leave me?" She muttered between sobs. Blair came in with some food.

"Maka, are you going to eat today?" The concerned cat asked. Maka barley poked her head from the covers. Blair made ramen. _Just like Soul… _Maka went back under after shaking her head. Blair sighed and left the room.

"Soul better come back home soon. Maka's a mess." Blair said hopping over to the phone.

_I told the world one day, I would pay it back Say it on tape and lay it, record it so that one day I could play it back But I don't even know if I believe it when I'm saying that Y'all starting to creep in, everyday it's just so gray and black  
>Hope, I just need a ray of that 'Cause no one see's my vision when I play it for 'em They just say it's whack, they don't know what dope is And I don't know if I was awake or asleep when I wrote this All I know is you came to me when I was at my lowest<br>You picked me up, breathing life in me, I owe my life to you but for the life of me, I don't see why you don't see like I do But it just dawned on me, you lost a son See this light in you, it's dark Let me turn on the lights and brighten me and enlighten you  
>I don't think you realize what you mean to me, not the slightest clue 'Cause me and you were like a crew I was like your sidekick, you gon' either wanna fight me When I get off this fucking mic or you gon' hug me But I'm not an option, there's nothing else I can do 'cause<em>

Soul walked to a basketball court. After 2 months of a mission as a death Scythe alone he was finally home. All his friends were there, except the person he wanted to see most.

"Soul! Dude Why would You leave the great Black*Star behind?" Black*Star started. Soul ignored him_._

"Where's Maka?" HE asked.

"We haven't seen Maka since you left. I think she's still at your apartment." Tsubaki explained. Everyone else nodded. Soul told them he wanted to go see her. They all understood.

An ambulance came from the direction of the apartment. Soul prayed it wasn't Maka, then he saw a black cat with a witch hat following it on a pumpkin. _No, Maka! _

_I'm about to lose my mind You've been gone for so long, I'm running out of time I need a doctor, call me a doctor I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life_

Maka looked up at the white celling of the hospital. She looked away to Glare at the montiter showing she was still alive, still there, still without _**him**__. Can't I just die already? _She was alone in the room. She heard talking.

"Nothing's wrong, well not physically. We might have to consider putting her into a mental institute." She heard the doctor say to someone.

"You sure she's not sick?" Maka, heard Blair say.

"Positive. Well arrange for her to go to the one on the second floor." The Doctor said with a sympathetic tone. _Now I'll be alone with no one to bother me._

_It hurts when I see you struggle, you come to me with ideas You say they're just pieces so I'm puzzled 'Cause the shit I hear is crazy but you're either getting lazy Or you don't believe in you no more Seems like your own opinion's not one you can form  
>Can't make a decision, you keep questioning yourself Second guessing and it's almost like you're begging for my help Like I'm your leader, you're supposed to fucking be my mentor I can endure no more, I demand you remember who you are<em>

It was you who believed in me When everyone was telling you don't sign me Everyone at the fucking label, let's tell the truth You risked your career for me, I know it as well as you Nobody wanted to fuck with the white boy Dre I'm crying in this booth  
>You saved my life, now maybe it's my turn to save yours But I can never repay you, what you did for me is way more But I aint giving up faith, and you aint giving up on me Get up Dre, I'm dying, I need you, come back for fuck's sake<p>

Soul ran up to the receptionist.

"You have to tell me! Is Maka Alburn here?" Soul asked almost begging. The clerk stared at him and looked at the new files updated on her computer.

"She's not allowed visitors." She said bluntly.

"What? Why?" Soul asked.

"She was just transferred into our mental division." She said pointing at the map.

_I'm about to lose my mind You've been gone for so long, I'm running out of time I need a doctor, call me a doctor I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life Bring me back to life, bring me back to life, bring me back to life I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life  
><em>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Soul, I hope where ever you are you aren't worrying about me. _Maka looked at her new room. They let her keep Soul's old jacket with her for comfort. _This is all I need._ Maka held the jacket tight. She was in a padded white room. She didn't mind; it seemed like a dream. Soul was gone and now she was in a dream like place. She was going insane.

_It literally feels like a lifetime ago But I still remember the shit like it was just yesterday though You walked in, yellow jumpsuit, whole room, cracked jokes But once you got inside the booth, told you like smoke  
><em>

_Went through friends, some of them I put on But they just left, they said they was riding to the death But where the fuck are they now, now that I need them I don't see none of them, all I see is Slim Fuck all you fair-weather friends, all I need is him  
>Fucking backstabbers When the chips were down, you just laughed at us Now you 'bout to feel the fucking wrath of aftermath, fagots You gon' see us in our lab jackets and ask us where the fuck we been? You can kiss my indecisive ass crack, maggots, and the cracker's ass<br>Little crackerjack beat, making wack mass Backwards producers, I'm back bastards One more CD and then I'm packing up my bags and as I'm leaving I'll guarantee they scream, Dre don't leave us like that man 'cause_

Soul went to his apartment. _What's wrong with Maka? Why can't I go help her? I need an answer! _He decided to go check Her room. When he entered the room it was perfectly clean. The only dirty thing was the small amount of dust that had collected. He ran to his room. He saw his bed was messy. He looked at the stuff he had left. His IPod was almost out of Battery's, he left with it full. He looked for his old jacket. It was nowhere to be found. _Maka's there because of me. _Soul called Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, Maka's in the mental Hospital!" He heard a gasp from the other lien of the phone.

"Soul, There's nothing I can do… I'm sorry." He heard a few sobs.

_I'm about to lose my mind You've been gone for so long, I'm running out of time I need a doctor, call me a doctor I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life_

Maka closed her eyes lying down on the jacket. She fell asleep. She felt safe and secure there. _Soul… It's safe here… _

_Me; I dont own Soul Eater or any of its Characters! Or this song. Its by Eminem._


	2. Fences

_I'm sitting in a room,  
>Made up of only big white walls and in the halls<br>There are people looking through  
>The window in the door, and they know exactly what we're here for.<em>

_It's so lonely, I miss everyone even more. I can only see white. I'm getting tiered of White! The only white I want to see is Souls hair! _Maka looked up. White celling, Maka clung to Soul's jacket. _Soul…_

A doctor came in. Today this doctor had Curly white long white hair and large ruby red eyes. She looked kind of like Soul.

"Hello, I'm Melody, today were going onto a lil trip to your new home." She said smiling, the difference between her and Soul was she had vampire like fangs instead of all spikey teeth. She grabbed Maka's hand. "Come on, were going to my house. I help my patents one on one." _  
><em>_She's nice and won't leave me. She's my doctor? She seems nice. _Maka followed the girl out.

Soul was heading to the hospital to demand to see _his _Maka! Soul saw a familiar face taking Maka into a limo. _No, Melody! Wait she's taking Maka! _He chased the limo on his motor cycle. He arrived at a large black Manor.

_Don't look up  
>Just let them think<br>There's no place else  
>You'd rather be.<em>

Six years ago a seven year old Soul looked at a piano.

"Why can't I play like everyone else?" He mumbled. Just then a girl his age came behind him. It was Melody.

"You're playing it all wrong. Play with your madness." She smiled. "They can't do anything to you because they'll be in shock."

From that day one Soul played dark Music.

Today Soul snuck into the mansion. He heard a creepy tune.

You're always on display  
>For everyone to watch and learn from,<br>Don't you know by now,  
>You can't turn back<p>

"Aren't you afraid?" Melody said playing the dark tune. Maka shook her head.

"It reminds me of my old partner's playing. He's a great pianist!" Maka held the Jacket to her check. She took in the faint scent. "But he left. And this all I have left." Melody smiled. She went to take the jacket. Maka held it tighter though.

_Because this road is all you'll ever have._

And it's obvious that your dying, dying.  
>Just living proof that the camera's lying.<br>And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
>So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.<br>You'll go out in style.

If you let me I could,  
>I'd show you how to build your fences,<br>Set restrictions, seprate from the world.  
>The constant battle that you hate to fight,<br>Just blame the limelight.

Don't look up  
>Just let them think<br>There's no place else  
>You'd rather be.<p>

And now you can't turn back  
>Because this road is all you'll ever have.<p>

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
>Just living proof that the camera's lying.<br>And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
>So smile.<p>

Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
>With every breath that you breathe in<br>Just breathe it in.  
>Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess<br>You do all this big talking  
>So now let's see you walk it.<br>I said let's see you walk it.

Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
>You do all this big talking<br>So now let's see you walk it.  
>I said let's see you walk it.<p>

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
>Just living proof that the camera's lying.<br>And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.  
>Yeah, oh oh open wide,<br>'Cause you'll go out in style.  
>You'll go out in style.<p>

Soul heard the music make a sudden stop. _What's she planning? I have to find Maka before it's too late! _Soul ran down a black and red hall. He wasn't going to stop until he found Maka. But was he really running or was it an illusion?

Me: This song was by Avril Lavin. I dont won this song. And I STILL dont own Osul eater...


	3. Secret

_Got a secret  
>Can you keep it?<br>Swear this one you'll save  
>Better lock it, in your pocket<br>Taking this one to the grave  
>If I show you then I know you<br>Won't tell what I said  
>Cause two can keep a secret<br>If one of the m is dead…_

Maka and Melody entered a black room. A dark song being sung was in the back round. Maka wasn't the least bit nervous.

"So Maka, What was this boy's name?" Melody asked.

"His name was Soul Eater."_ It feels good to talk about Soul… _Maka smiled as she Said Soul's name. Melody saw this.

"Soul, I know him. Hey why don't I let you in on a secret?" Melody said starting to smile.

_Why do you smile  
>Like you have told a secret<br>Now you're telling lies  
>Cause you're the one to keep it<br>But no one keeps a secret  
>No one keeps a secret<br>Why when we do our darkest deeds  
>Do we tell?<br>They burn in our brains  
>Become a living hell<br>Cause everyone tells  
>Everyone tells…<em>

Soul remembers when he was eight he had heard a secret Melody had told him.

"Soul, what are you smiling about?" His mother asked. Noticing his smile.

"N-nothing." Soul muttered.

"Ok." She said.

Got a secret  
>Can you keep it?<br>Swear this one you'll save  
>Better lock it, in your pocket<br>Taking this one to the grave  
>If I show you then I know you<br>Won't tell what I said  
>Cause two can keep a secret<br>If one of them is dead…

Look into my eyes  
>Now you're getting sleepy<br>Are you hypnotized  
>By secrets that you're keeping?<br>I know what you're keeping  
>I know what you're keeping<p>

Melody whispered something into Maka's ear. Maka looked at her with a blank exasperation.

"Vampire? I didn't think those existed. Wait don't you need blood to live?" Maka asked in a concerned tone. She wasn't concerned for herself. She was concerned for Melody's health.

Got a secret  
>Can you keep it?<br>Swear this one you'll save  
>Better lock it, in your pocket<br>Taking this one to the grave  
>If I show you then I know you<br>Won't tell what I said  
>Cause two can keep a secret<br>If one of the m is dead…

[spoken]  
>Alison?<br>Yes, Katherine.  
>I have something I want to tell you, but<br>you have to promise to never tell anyone.  
>I promise<br>Do you swear on your life?  
>I swear on my life<p>

[end spoken]

You swore you'd never tell…  
>You swore you'd never tell…<p>

You swore you'd never tell…  
>You swore you'd never tell…<p>

Got a secret  
>Can you keep it?<br>Swear this one you'll save  
>Better lock it, in your pocket<br>Taking this one to the grave  
>If I show you then I know you<br>Won't tell what I said  
>Cause two can keep a secret<br>If one of them is dead…  
>(chorus x 3)<p>

Yes two can keep a secret  
>If one of us is…. Dead.<p>

Soul ran into a room. He saw Maka's body go limp. She had blood on her neck. Melody looked down at the body.

"Hmm, that was a good meal." Melody said looking at Soul. "I hope she wasn't the girl you refused to marry me for. Also I hope you didn't make any promises."

Soul looked down at Maka.

"What did you do?" He yelled.

"I told her I was a vampire; she didn't want to starve me. I guess I drank too much." Melody said picking up the limp body. "Oh and just for your information; She's not dead. Not sure you won't be after you find out about what I did."

Me: Hey long time no write. Or some jizz liek that. Forget about that. I can officialy call myself and Idiot.

Soul: What the heck how could yo udo that to Maka!

Me: SHut it, she's not dead...*Pokes Maka*I think... Any ways I don't own Soul Eater or the song. The reason I didn't post was because I din't know that people actoily read this thing. (Mosptly because Just today I found out how to cheack reveiws). Thanks for sopporting my hidn end.

Melody: Please Review~


	4. Red Sam

**Me: Ok... So i tried to write a sad ending but i couldn't. So instead It's oging to be kidna happy.**

**Soul: R&R**

**Maka: The writer doesnt own Soul Eater or the characters, she does own Melody first.**

_Here I stand  
>Empty hands<br>Wishing my wrists were bleeding  
>To <em>_stop the pain__ from the beatings_

I woke up and rubbed my eye, I heard two people arguing.

"Maka, your awake!" Melody said running to me.

"Maka, you need to get out of here!" The boy by her said. I looked at him confused. He silently walked up to me. "Maka?"

_There you stood  
>Holding me<br>Waiting for me to notice you  
>But who are you<br>You are the truth (you are the truth)  
>Outscreaming these lies<br>You are the truth (you are the truth)  
>Saving my life <em>

"Who are you? Do we know each other?" I asked. He looked back at me confused.

"Nice joke Maka, come on its Soul."

"I'm sorry I can't seem to remember." Melody was snickering from behind him. Soul looked like he was in pain.

"What do you mean? Remember, I'm your weapon partner, and that jacket used to be mine!" I felt memories come running through my mind but something told me to lie and forget him.

"I-I'm sorry I don't remember…" I mumbled.

"I've saved your life!" He yelled.

_The warmth of your embrace  
>Melts my frostbitten spirit<br>You __speak__ the truth and I hear it  
>The words are I <em>_love__ you  
>And I have to believe in you <em>

He bent down and hugged me with tears streaming down his face, he was warm…

"Maka, please, please, Don't leave me! Maka!" He kept repeating. It was almost as if I wasn't in contril because I didn't respond to him. "Maka, I love you! You have to believe me!" My eyes went wide with shock.

_But who are you  
>You are the truth (you are the truth)<br>Outscreaming these lies  
>You are the truth (you are the truth)<br>Saving my life_

My hands are open  
>And you are filling them<br>Hands in the air  
>In the air, in the air, in the air<p>

And I worship  
>And I worship<br>And I worship  
>And I worship<p>

You are the truth (you are the truth)  
>Outscreaming these lies<br>You are the truth (you are the truth)  
>Saving my life<p>

"I don't know you! Who are you? Leave me alone!" I yelled as I cried. The voice kept telling me to push him away. "You're a stranger! I don't know you. Just leave me alone!" I was sobbing now.

"Well Soul, she doesn't need you anymore. So I advise you accept the marriage offer." She said smirking.

"No Maka, I know you can remember!" Soul yelled.

"Soul, just go away you hurt me enough!" I yelled. Soul looked at me shocked.

"Maka, what do you mean?"

"You left me all alone! How can I trust you!" I tried pushing him. He just stared at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" He just mumbled off. Melody went full of rage.

"Fine looks like I have to handle this the hard way!" She came towards us with a knife. Soul spun around and stabbed her with some broken floor boards. She turned to dust. Soul grabbed me bridal style. We sat on the porch.

"I'm so sorry Maka…" I heard Soul sob. I just grabbed his hand.

"Just don't leave me for so long without checking in next time… Kay?" I said. Soul smiled and nodded.


End file.
